


无法登出

by MRLO



Category: Gundam Build Divers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:19:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRLO/pseuds/MRLO
Summary: 抹布





	无法登出

约定好三天后见面的地点，和队友们告别，悠人发现自己似乎卷入了麻烦——登出GBN的按钮不知为何没有反应了。他又按了几遍，等待数秒后仍然没有反应，便将问题报告给运营，三分钟后他得到了“正在对问题进行排查，请稍等片刻”的回复，便关闭窗口，决定先四处转转。  
“嘿，这不是阿瓦隆队的悠人吗？”正在商品区闲逛的悠人迎面撞上了几个不认识的男人，其中一个认出了自己。他有些窘迫，因为他不知道这些人是谁，正下意识地想要后退却发现退路被另一个男人堵住了。  
“真的，已经两年没见过了吧？”身后的男人伸手在悠人的斗篷上抓了一下，“怎么没有穿队服？”  
“抱歉，我已经退出了。”悠人摆摆手想要离开，他并不喜欢和别人有太多交集，更何况这些人看他的眼神总感觉怪怪的。  
“咦？已经退出了吗？真可惜啊，明明是全GBN最强的队伍，而且你的实力也不差吧？联赛的时候把我们打得落花流水不是吗？”那人怪笑着搭上悠人的肩膀。悠人反感地想要甩开，却被另一个人牢牢钳住了手臂。  
“不如来陪我们玩玩吧？反正现在时间还早。”男人将悠人拽到自己怀中，身后的人悄然将手伸入他的斗篷，将某种尖锐的物体刺入他的皮肤。放开我……悠人努力挣扎，可是在病毒程式的作用下他迅速失去了知觉。

悠人在迷蒙中隐约听到有人在说话，似乎有什么东西攀附上了自己的身体，同时也似乎有什么东西被放入自己体内，这让他有些难受。身体的感觉仍然十分模糊，对于现状也仅能认识到自己完全无法动弹而已，但随着身边有人说了一句“可以开始了”，他的感觉突然全部回来了。  
“呃、呀啊啊啊啊啊——！”  
就像是熟睡时突然被高压电流击中一般，悠人浑身颤抖着睁开双眼。他试图搞清楚发生了什么，可眼下发生在自己身上的事情超乎他的想象——他浑身赤裸地坐在一个金属椅子上，四根皮革将他的四肢固定起来，三个连接着胶管的榨乳器分别套在他两边的乳首和阴茎上。连接榨乳器的机器将胶管内的空气抽走，迫使乳首变得硬挺，两颗乳珠在压强差之下被向外硬扯着，带来撕裂般疼痛的同时却又有莫名的快感。阴茎也被迫充血抬头，套在阴茎上的胶管规格稍微大点，却还是压得悠人非常难受，在强大的吸力之下已经有透明的前列腺液从顶端被吸出来，沿着管道流入机器。  
但这还不是他正在经受的全部。在他的股间，有一根柱状物体正在慢慢地升起，从他的后穴逐渐侵入。穴口似乎已经被扩张过，又或许用某种程序改造了虚拟体，那根东西的进入非常顺畅，并且还在按照一定频率释放着微弱的电流。那电流并不让悠人觉得痛，只是有种被蚂蚁啃咬的酥痒，从被侵入的地方一直蔓延到尾椎骨，令悠人的双腿止不住地发颤。  
“呃……唔……”悠人皱起眉头。短短几分钟内，乳首就已经被吸得红肿，被一起套进去的其他位置也跟着微微肿起来，看上去就像女孩子的胸部一样。悠人难受地扭动腰部，却不小心让身体内的某块软肉与插在后穴处的棍子来了个正面接触，电流不偏不倚地落下，随即从那块软肉出衍生出大片的快感，刺激得他浑身都开始发抖。悠人握紧扶手想要借力将臀部抬起来，那根棒子立刻察觉到他的意图，又伸长几分，再次捅向那个敏感的部位。悠人下意识地想要夹紧双腿，却忘了分别绑在脚踝上的皮革与阴茎上的胶管。无论怎么活动都会同时感受到来自前面和后面的刺激，悠人咬紧嘴唇想要与快感对抗，最终还是在一道白光闪烁过后抵达了高潮。  
悠人脱力地看着乳白色的液体顺着管道流出去，他勉强抬起头，毫不意外地发现一台摄像机正对着自己，而其他人则围在旁边笑眯眯地看着他。  
“你们……到底……唔！”悠人正欲发问，机器的动作打断了他的思绪。他猛地弓起腰，察觉到股间已是湿漉漉的一片，而阴茎也再度抬头，明明刚刚才射过一次，却又开始叫嚣着想要发泄。  
“那个，会不会太过火了？这样会坏掉的吧？”其中一个男人有些不安地问。  
“你怕什么？坏掉才更好吧？”站在中间的男人走上前，揪住悠人的头发，望向在那浅蓝色的眼眸中自己的倒影。  
“果然，比起阿瓦隆的队服，现在这样子才更适合你。”男人轻笑着，抬起手冲同伴打了个响指：“喂，吸力调到最大。”  
悠人露出了惊愕的表情，但随之而来的刺激让他无暇发出抗议。脑袋变得一片空白，他像一条上岸的鲫鱼疯狂扭动身体，嘴里发出自己听不见的惨叫。过了不知道多久，身旁的男人令同伴关闭机器，他睁开眼，看到眼前的管道混杂着白色浊液与无色的液体。  
那人伸手拔掉三根管子，被榨得干干净净的阴茎疲软地搭在腿间。悠人低下头，看见自己的胸部两边留下了很深的印子，被吸过的地方微微隆起，而两颗乳珠也变得完全红肿。悠人靠在椅背上想喘口气，不料四肢的束缚突然消失，他重重地跌倒在地。  
“好了，”几个男人围上来，从他们的眼神与裆部的山丘可以看出来这几个人已经迫不及待，“现在让我们也爽爽吧，悠人先生？”  
浑身酸软、没有力气的悠人只能眼睁睁看着自己被从后面架起来，被掰开双腿露出浸润了自身润滑液体的后穴。其中一个人将两根手指伸进去搅动了一番，被电流“爱抚”过的肠道十分脆弱，再次遭受异物入侵便开始微微抽搐。  
“看看，这个洞也太紧了点，听你刚才那叫的，还以为会坏掉呢，这不是适应得很好嘛？”男人一边活动手指一边发表感想，“搞不好你其实很适合干这个吧，你说呢？”  
“没错没错，当年你就是这样才进了阿瓦隆队的吧？用这个。”另外一个男人说着，在悠人的屁股上用力拍了一下。  
“你们……”听到这群人如此污蔑自己曾经的队伍，悠人不由得咬紧牙关，但是从后面伸过来的手指强行撬开他的上下颚，两根中指卡住关节部位，另一个人则顺势将一个中心为环形的口枷套进去。悠人发觉自己嘴里满是金属的味道，他试图用舌头将口枷往外顶，却只是让一大滩口水从无法合拢的嘴角处流下来而已。  
那个给他套上口枷的男人站起身，脱下裤子露出早已勃起的阴茎，悠人立刻明白他想要做什么，出于恐惧地用力咬住口中那个环，嘴里发出含糊的“呜呜”声。  
“别这么害羞嘛悠人君，你刚才都爽过了，接下来得轮到我们了吧？团队协作可是很重要的喔，‘冠军’没有教过你吗？”  
悠人惊恐地看着那根阳器从口枷的环处插进来，又长又硬的阴毛扎在他脸上，痒得他从眼角渗出了泪水。那根粗壮的东西在他的口腔里进进出出，将腥臭的液体蹭在内壁上。悠人满脸嫌恶地后退，而卡在上下颚关节处的钢管让他只能大张着嘴，任凭唾液沿着下巴流到白皙的胸口处。  
一个男人将手指插入到悠人湿淋淋的穴内，察觉到对方不能再微弱的挣扎后，他抬头对为首的那个说道：“我说，这样果然很没意思，我不喜欢搞这种死鱼一样的对象啊。”  
“什么？”为首的男人一边夹住悠人的乳头一边回答，“在开始之前先把他放到机器上录像是你们一致同意的吧？”  
“可是做得太过火了，我都怀疑接下来他还会不会有反应，这我还不如去日充气娃娃呢。”那个男人说着，突然想起什么似的说道，“用那个程式怎么样？”  
“那个程式还在实验中吧？万一出了什么事……”另一个人担忧地表示。  
“怕什么？我们可是整个GBN最强黑客，谁能抓得住我们？”为首的男人不以为然地耸耸肩，随后点开一个面板。“就这么定了。我看看……很好，就用这个吧。”  
男人在点下按钮前瞟了悠人一眼，那眼神中的不怀好意让悠人毛骨悚然。随后，悠人发现自己的下腹处浮现出一个鲜红色的图案，一个人伸手按上子宫形状的花纹，那一整块图案便发起光来，悠人感到下腹处一阵暖意，然后欲望就像行军的蚂蚁一样从图案沿着脊髓爬遍全身。男人们松开了他，戏谑地笑着，看着他在地上翻了个身，缩起身子，夹起双腿却没能隐藏渐渐勃起的阴茎，因为口枷的缘故细碎的呻吟控制不住地泄露出来。  
“呜，呜，嗯嗯……”悠人趴在地上，脑子里一片混乱，这是什么，类似媚药的东西吗？  
“有感觉了吧？别着急，更刺激的还在后面呢。”一个男人从后面捞起悠人的腰，伸手握住他的阴茎。被男人手掌一瞬间包住的触感让悠人差点就交待出来。男人掰开悠人的臀瓣，抬起腰就往里面进入。  
“唔——！”  
原本悠人已经差不多适应后穴被进入的感觉了，但那个图案的存在似乎增强了被进入时的快感。悠人的额头抵住地板，他只感觉自己浑身发软，除了穴口处那逐渐增强的快感之外什么也感受不到。男人轻笑一声，对准悠人的前列腺猛地冲撞。  
“啊啊啊——！！！”  
在抵达高潮的瞬间，悠人的脑子里有一道白光闪光，好像有什么东西，什么重要的东西，永久性、不可挽回地离开了他。那是什么？悠人眨了眨眼，未等他来得及思考，他就发现自己被强行架起上半身，刚才强迫让他口交的男人再次将阴茎放到他嘴里，而其他人也不愿干等着，纷纷将自己的阴茎塞到悠人手中，还有人从后方将阴茎从腋下插了过来。  
“对，没错，就是这样，你应该好好学习如何讨好男人才对，毕竟你可是那个全GBN第一的战队阿瓦隆的精英呢，没错吧？”  
阿瓦隆？悠人被呛了一口，现在精液的味道似乎没那么恶心了。他记得自己确实是阿瓦隆的成员，可是自己好像一直都是一个人在玩GBN，是什么让他决定加入队伍的来着？雏田吗？可是那家伙不玩GBN……难道是……  
悠人突然察觉到了违和感的来源。  
后面的男人持续对悠人的前列腺发起进攻，同时还热心地快速撸动悠人的阴茎。尽管只是粗暴地套着柱体上下穿插，在病毒程式对精神的影响下，悠人的防线再一次在快感面前崩溃。白光再次闪过，而他这次成功抓住了线索。  
伊芙……？  
他的心脏开始剧烈跳动。这是为什么？发生了什么事？为什么在他的脑海里，她的脸在逐渐变得模糊？  
为首的男人咧嘴笑道：“看来意识到了啊，不错，头脑很好嘛。”  
男人在满脸惊恐的悠人面前蹲下，注视着他的眼睛对他说：“这个程式是我们特别研发的，会永久性地刻在你的精神体里。它的作用很简单，概括一下就是——”男人举起一根手指，“第一，它会让你变得像穴兔一样随时随地都能发情，现在可能还没什么，过上一阵子你就会变成一个总是想脱下裤子求男人干你的骚婊子了。”男人冲他挤挤眼，随后举起第二根手指：  
“第二个嘛，就是你每高潮一次，就会丢失一段重要的记忆。看你的样子，你是不是已经发现你把谁的什么事忘了呀？”  
悠人突然剧烈挣扎起来。他松开正在被迫为男人们手淫的双手，近乎疯狂地扭动身子，周围的几个人试图按住他，却被他一下抓破了衣服。两个胆小的被他这股劲吓到，悄悄退到了一边。他从喉咙里发出几声含糊不清的哀嚎，强迫他口交的男人骂了一声，揪住他的头发将精液射到他嘴里。  
“咕呕……咳、咳咳！”悠人双手撑着地板将口中的精液吐出来。  
“哦？看起来你想说什么……行，那就把这个撤下来吧。”为首的男人一脸余裕地伸手将口枷取下。  
“你们这群人渣！放开我！混账！”悠人怒吼着，挥拳打向身边的男人，却被轻松压制住。“可恶……放开我！你们这些……！！”  
“哦呀哦呀，看起来你很不想忘记呢，是非常重要的人吗？”男人蹲下来，饶有兴致地观察悠人愤怒的神情。  
悠人咬紧牙关，盘算着如何才能从这群人手上逃走——他没能保护伊芙，现在还要因为这种无聊的玩意失去她的记忆？开什么玩笑！  
“是很重要的人啊……原来如此，真可怜呢。你不想忘记吧？我也不是那么残忍的人，就让我来帮你一下好了。”男人笑了笑，掏出一根细长的棍子，抵在悠人阴茎顶端的小孔处慢慢向下插。悠人从未想过那种地方也能进入异物，狭小的尿道被撑开的感觉并不好受，但这样一来，说不定可以……  
——而下一秒，当那根棍子触及尿道深处某个部位的瞬间，他所有的幻想都被狠狠打破。  
“啊啊啊啊——！！”  
悠人浑身战栗地倒在地上。他现在什么都看不见，也听不见，只知道自己的身体舒服得令人绝望。男人们嬉笑着再次涌上去，握住他即使被堵住还是渗出了前列腺液的阴茎，扒开暂时无法闭拢的穴口贯穿进入，不再视他的牙齿为威胁将阴茎放入口中。  
“抱歉，我好像忘了，这个东西也是能带来快感的呢。和机器上的那玩意一样，末端可以放出电流，不知道你还满意吗？”悠人恢复意识后，听见男人居高临下地对他说，“那么，就请慢慢加油吧，悠人先生？”

“对不起我来晚了。”空间出现了一道门，一个身形瘦削的男人从后面跳了出来。映入他眼中的是凄惨的景象：浑身沾满精液的悠人躺在地上，双手被手铐铐在背后，双腿被脚踝处的锁链大大分开，露出插在后穴处嗡嗡振动的按摩棒。被马眼棒长时间堵住的阴茎变得又红又肿，仍然有少量的液体从缝隙中渗出来，将柱体变得湿漉漉的。胸部在几经摧残之下布满青紫，乳首周围的牙印昭示它方才遭遇了怎样的对待。那双浅蓝色的眼睛已然变得无神，悠人无自觉地吐着舌头，口水流了一地，只有身体时不时的颤抖与从口中断断续续泄露而出的喘息告诉众人他还在一遍遍地经历地狱般的高潮。几个男人围着他不断拍照，然后将照片上传到网络上。  
“你可算来了，快来看一下这个，从刚才起就没有反应。”为首的男人调处面板，递到那个男人面前。  
身形瘦削的男人接过面板戳了几下，然后说道：“这个程式还不成熟，似乎是热过载崩溃了……不过，看样子他的记忆也已经被删除得差不多了。”  
“什么？他已经没有记忆了吗？。”  
“这倒不是，只是比较重要的那些没有了，至少他想要记住的部分肯定早就清空了。”男人蹲下来，捏住马眼棒顶部的球，慢慢地提起来。随着他的动作，悠人仿佛留恋一般弓起腰，在马眼棒完全拔出之后，他尖叫着浑身抽搐，射出一大股乳白色的精液。  
“我把清除记忆的功能删除，只保留基础的功能，这样应该就没问题了。”男人说着在面板上快速敲打键盘。  
悠人在意识朦胧之中抬起头。他感觉自己快要被榨干了，全身上下一点力气都没有，沉浸在快感的海洋中漂浮。他依稀记得自己不久之前还在与这种感觉对抗，将下嘴唇咬出血，掌心被指甲刺破皮，竭力地去想其他事情转移注意力，但这些人总有办法刺激他的神经，用按摩棒塞住他的后穴并调到最大档，在乳尖处注射了奇怪的液体，让他就算只是被揉捏乳首都会轻易达到高潮……可是，等等，他为什么要对抗来着？明明还挺舒服的……  
他眨了眨眼，发觉自己不知何时站在了地球三高达的驾驶舱内。  
他有点疑惑地四处张望，很快发现自己的瞄准镜里有一台摇摇欲坠的高达oo。对了，阿瓦隆队正在和这群人对战，而这台高达就是他们的首要目标。悠人握住控制杆，待充能完毕后，毫不犹豫地按下了发射按钮。  
光束准确无误地击中那台高达，爆炸声响彻天际。无数着火的碎片如同流星一般从天空降落，悠人的头突然痛了起来，不对，这是两年前的事了，当时自己好像没有击中它，而这直接导致了阿瓦隆的败北……这是为什么呢，明明这么轻松就能击中的？  
啊啊，说不定，就是因为这个自己才会退队的吧。  
悠人闭上了眼睛。

三天后。  
“悠人先生！”远远看见队友走来，帕路晃着毛茸茸的狐狸尾巴迎上去，“听说你那天登出之后晕倒了，你没事吧？”  
“没事，大概只是低血糖吧。”悠人微笑着走过去。  
“真是的，别让我这个队长担心啊！”风见也走上来，如同往常一样大大咧咧地一把搂住悠人的肩膀。  
“呃！”悠人发出了一声轻微的呻吟。  
“咦？悠人你怎么了？”风见疑惑道，低头看见悠人脸色突然变得潮红，气息也愈发沉重，“你……你不舒服吗？难道是发烧了？”  
“不……我没事……”感受到队友担忧的视线，悠人别过了头。  
芽衣皱了皱眉，她这种电子生命体拥有与人类不一样的视角，此刻她能清楚地看到悠人的小腹处有一个子宫形状的图案，并且那上面还刻有她无法解读的复杂程式。虽然她不知道那是什么，但她本能地察觉到那里面的邪恶气息。  
“悠人……”她不知道是否该提醒其他队友，思前想后，她还是决定等这次任务结束后去问妈妈。  
“没事就好……噢噢噢！开始了！”四人面前弹出了“传送开始”的通知，他们的身形开始化成光粒，风见用右拳猛地击向左手掌心，“这次也漂亮地完成任务吧！”  
“是啊，走吧。”悠人回应，脸上露出了一个难以察觉的微笑……


End file.
